Teen Titans: Hero In The Dark
by RenCrasher
Summary: As Shadow's past is revealed to the Titans, all he can do is watch as his world crashes down around him. As he experiences his new life as a hero, he consults his past, and the Titans are stuck in the middle. Story is better than summary, give it a shot. I update often and now I have a backstory for my OC on my profile. Pairings are some RobxStar parts, possible CyxBee, RaexOC!
1. Prolouge

**Hey, this is my first fan-fic. Please no flames, it is a new thing for me so mistakes will be expected. I will make short chapters since I will update a new chapter often. You will also see some episode plots that were changed for my OC, so yeah… Enjoy, I guess…**

**Prologue**

I looked down the dark area of downtown Gotham. I thought for a moment that black and orange suits and masks don't blend in with the dark, but I shrugged it off. I looked to my right, seeing my sister, Rose Wilson, a.k.a Ravager. I nodded to her and she nodded back, tightening the harness on her belt. We both sprinted and jumped, gliding down to a lower building with a zip line. When we landed I turned and faced her.

"Rose, you ready?" I asked.

"Yes, let's get into positions." She replied, eager to get the job done. I pressed a button on my wrist device, activating my communicator.

"We are getting Phase One into place." I said into the communicator.

"Good. Ren, be ready to shoot when target is seen." I heard the static of and cold monotone mix into Deathstrokes voice.

"Got it." I replied and ended the transmission. I looked and saw Rose had made it to her area, sniper out and finger on the trigger. I got into position and pulled out some binoculars, seeing the silhouette in the window. I saw it was a broad shouldered man, the only thing identifying it as the target was the points at the head, signaling it was Batman.

"Target in sight, fire when ready." I spoke in the wrist communicator to signal Rose. I saw the bullet break the window and hit the 'Caped Crusader' but it barely moved. I realized it was a decoy and activated my communicator quickly.

"It was a decoy! Get back now!" I yelled, then I felt metal at my throat. I looked, seeing a Bat-A-Rang at my neck.

"Where is he!?" I heard Rose yell through the communicator.

"Ravager, he's behind me..." I said quietly into the communicator, using her codename to have her use mine to protect our identities.

"Killswitch, hold on!" I heard her yell through the communicator. Bullets went by Batman, causing him to dodge for cover. I flipped back to avoid an attack, only for a punch to land on my back. I stumbled and turned, seeing Robin. I growled and flipped and faked a kick, rolled when I landed and uppercutted him. I dodged a kick and pulled out a pistol. I shot three times, just for Robin to avoid them easily.

"Gotta try harder than that!" Robin said with a cocky grin. I scowled and kicked him and holstered the pistol. I took out a sword, and Robin took a bo-staff out. I jumped and sliced down, and the bo-staff caught the attack. We attacked each other rapidly. As our weapons collided, we pushed at the other weapon, trying to get the other unarmed. As we pushed each other's weapons, I whipped out the pistol. I shot, but a Bat-A-Rang made my gun move to the side. As the bullet entered Robin's shoulder, I was tackled by Batman.

"GAH!" Robin yelled and gripped his shoulder and fell over. I grinned and got a fist to the face from Batman. Rose had ran over and kicked him off. I rolled back and looked at Robin. He was struggling to get up. Just to make sure he was out of commission, I stomped on his leg, breaking it. He yelled in pain and Batman sent a Bat-A-Rang. I dodged it barely and I ran to the edge of the building, and Rose followed. I threw down a smoke bomb and we jumped and used grappling hooks to get away.

"You failed this mission, get back to base now!" I heard Deathstroke yell into the communicator. We looked at each other, each knowing what was going to happen. We made it back to the base, in time to fight our father as our punishment, knowing we would lose.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

**_A New Life_**

I looked down from the building roof, seeing Jump City. I looked up at the 'T' shaped tower and sighed. So close to an old rival... I looked down at my black armor, adjusted my domino mask, and checked the gadgets and daggers at my side, then the pistol holsters on each hip, making sure I had those pistols. I made sure the sword, assault rifle, and retractable sniper was on my back. I looked down, seeing the thief I was chasing. I flipped off the roof, using my grappling hook to slow my downwards spiral. I landed and ran after the thief. I soon trapped him in an alley.

"Just hand over the money and things won't get ugly..." I said as I pulled out a dagger. He slowly set the bag of money down and kicked it to me. I nodded.

"Go on now..." I said, stepping to the side so he could exit the alley. He shakily started walking out. As he reached me I slammed him into a wall and knocked him out. I left him for the police with the money bag beside him. I heard my stomach growl so I headed for pizza. As I sat down, I noticed something that made me cringe. The Titans were heading here too and walked in. When Robin saw the daggers and guns on me he apparently assumed I was a Villain. Close guess for him.

"Who are you...?" He asked suspiciously. Without looking I responded.

"Name's Shadow, just arrived here... Oh and don't think I'm a Villain because I have lethal weapons... Very judgemental..." I said. He just put his bo-staff away and sat down at another table. I quickly paid and left, hoping Robin didn't recognize me. Then again, how could he? I had my upper face concealed just like Rose, but my voice might give me away. I ran to patrol the city instead of sticking around. I grappled up to a building and looked around, seeing the entire of Jump City. I was about to head off to another area when Slade-bots landed behind me. I turned, seeing a massive amount of thirty. I grit my teeth and ran at them, daggers in each hand. I started hacking and slashing as I ran into them, destroying six quickly and flipped, landing on and smashing one. I spun, slicing two in the face and stabbed both daggers into one and kicked it off the building.

"Damn it..." I muttered as they surrounded me. I started throwing daggers, but leaving two of the twelve to fight with. The twenty-two Slade-bots became twelve in a few seconds. I sheathed my daggers and pulled out three explosive discs. I threw them all at once, destroying three each, leaving three Slade-bots left. I threw both daggers, making two spark. I threw an EMP disc onto the last and it collapsed. I went around picking up my daggers and grappled away, content on finishing my patrol. I saw the Titans wrapping a fight up at the jail, where a villain I found was named Cinderblock. I looked to the right, seeing a Slade-bots with a sniper running along the roofs, getting to a position to shoot. I immediately flipped off the roof and glided down with my grappling hook and sprinted. I saw who it was aiming at. Robin. Of course Deathstroke, who was now going by Slade, would want to kill him.

"Look out!" I yelled and tackled pushed Robin and I backflipped, avoiding the bullet for both of us. I looked and took out my grappling hook and got to the building. I threw a dagger into the retreating Slade-bot and took the daggers back. I grappled down and met with the Titans.

"Your welcome..." I said calmly. They eyed me oddly.

"Thanks I guess... You're the guy from earlier, sorry 'bout that." Robin said in reply. I nodded and turned to head off.

"So you're a Hero right?" Robin asked. I turned and nodded.

"Yeah..." I slowly said.

"Do you wanna join our team?" He offered. I thought it would be bad to be on his team, but I figured to become a Hero, maybe I should help them.

"Sure..." I said hesitantly.

"Okay, meet us at the Tower." He said, and I nodded. I sprinted off leaving them behind and grappled building to building and aimed at the Tower, going really far and really fast. I landed on the island and rolled to save my fall. I looked at and garage like area, seeing the 'T-Car' as they call it, pull up, BeastBoy and Starfire both flying close behind. I gave them a smug smirk.

"What took you so long?" I said sarcastically and grinned. I pulled out a device and aimed it at the Tower.

"Anyways... Starfire, can you show him around the Tower?

"No need, I scanned the Tower and got exact blueprints... A lot quicker than walking around." I said and walked up to a guest room. I unloaded my weapons except for a secret laser blaster that's in each forearm part of the armor. I pressed a button on my wrist and my back armor opened up a secret compartment, and I pulled two black pistols and put them away too. I looked around, spotting the huge window, the grey walls and ceiling, the bed with all white sheets, and a mirror across the room from the bed.

"I'll get used to it..." I muttered. I walked over to the mirror. I looked at it, but I only saw me when I was Killswitch. I punched the mirror, shattering it into shards on the ground with a loud crash. I heard the door swoosh open. I turned, seeing Raven.

"Did you just smash the mirror?" She asked with confusion.

"Not on purpose... I accidentally elbowed it then looked to see the damage and you came in." I lied smoothly, which was easy from being taught by the best liar out there. She nodded with understanding and walked out. I threw the broken glass away. I sighed, then turned and locked the drawer with my weapons. I walked out and headed for an empty room to be able to see the city, since my window looked at the sea and island. I walked in, and to my surprise, I saw Rose, standing there.

"Ravager, why are you here?" I used her codename in case of cameras.

"Well, I haven't seen you in awhile and I came to pay a visit..." She smirked and turned to face me.

"Let's say I believe that's the reason... Why would you choose now and here?" I inquired.

"Because it was a convenient time for me..." She said and moved closer. I noticed she was unarmed as well.

"So you're not kidding..." I said. She nodded and I grinned.

"Okay... So can you come back later when I'm situated?" I asked. She nodded and was ready to go out the hole she made in the window, but the door opened, to reveal Raven.

"I knew I sensed another person in the Tower..." Raven grumbled when she saw Rose.

"Well, it's one of Shadow's new Titan Friends! How's the team?" Rose asked innocently. Raven raised a glowing fist.

"Well, you will know soon, they're on their way." Raven scowled. Rose smirked but I knew she was worrying. I looked at the window to signal her. She backflipped out the window and I ran and looked out, and she was gone.

"She escaped..." I scowled. Raven nodded an alerted the others. I walked out of the room. I walked to the first floor, and saw a door. I looked, not seeing it on my blueprints. I walked in, seeing a staircase down to some basement. I walked down and looked around the dark, dusty, room and saw crates and shelves packed with Villain's weapons and gear. I saw a crate marked '**SLADE**'. I carefully opened it and saw only a mask. I picked it up and looked at it. Slade... All you did was make me kill... Now I will get revenge... I set the mask away, and heard steps behind me. I whipped around, seeing Robin.

"Why are you down here?" He asked.

"This room didn't show up on my blueprints, so I looked around." I honestly stated. He nodded and we walked back up. I went up to my room and rested for the night.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

**_A Living Nightmare_**

I chased after Slade quickly. I flipped up and kicked at him, but when I landed he was behind me. I turned but he just hit me down. I looked behind me, seeing the others yelling to me for me to stop. Why should I stop!? Slade is right THERE! I ran at top speed and jumped and tackled Slade. He rolled and uppercutted me, and I stumbled back. I growled and kicked at him, but he grabbed and snapped my ankle. I howled in pain and fell back and Slade escaped just as the Titans reached me.

"What the hell were you doing!?" Robin yelled at me, seeing me bloodied and bruised.

"I saw Slade and went after him. Sorry for trying to do something good!" I yelled back. He lifted me by the collar.

"Slade was never there! You were just moving and hurting yourself!" He yelled. I looked at him with a confused face.

"If he was never there, how did he snap my ankle?" I asked, trying to prove my point.

"You must have just twisted it on your own." He said. I walked off, knowing I had to contact Rose. I walked off, limping along the way. I had been with them for a week now. I should have earned some respect for what I've done. I beat Dr. Light, Cinderblock, Plasmus, The Hive Five which was really six, a large amount of Slade-bots, and Killer Moth in the past week, yet I am treated like an intern. Raven had so far been the most neutral, but she is secluded.

"Not there my ass! I saw him, I felt him… It's impossible that he wasn't there!" I yelled at myself. I was slowly limping until I felt a darkness consume me. I walked out of the darkness and appeared in my room. I mentally thanked Raven and sat down. As I sat down and looked up from my floor, and saw Slade. I punched at him, only for him to kick me back.

"Not now Ren… We can fight later… But I do like making your teammates think you're insane to some level. Quite a good payback. I'm here Ren, doubt it all you want, but I am... I can kill you now. But I will make you suffer more..." He finished and kicked me back to so I looked at the ceiling. I got back up and looked, but he was gone. I sighed. I heard the others come in, so I decided to not say anything yet. Let them rest... I walked off, intent of getting some training in.

I entered the training room and looked in the corner, seeing a silhouette.

"Slade... You don't have to hide since we all know you're here..." I said annoyed. He stepped out.

"No, mainly only you know... The others think you've gone mad." Slade said dryly. I sighed and looked down in defeat. He's right... I looked up and walked over.

"Besides making me look insane, what are you accomplishing?" I asked.

"You will have to find out on your own..." He said monotonously. I pulled out a pistol and aimed at him. I shot but he was too fast. He had hit the gun so the bullet went into the wall and he took the gun and shot at me, which I barely dodged. I backflipped onto the wall and pushed off, but I was kicked my shoulder as I flew at him, dislocating the shoulder. The Titans saw me attack Slade, but looked confused and stood there.

"Guys I need some help!" I yelled and I was kicked back.

"What are you doing...?" They said.

"Hmm... I don't know, Slade is right infront of me, he dislocated my shoulder, and I'm getting hit by him now. What do you fucking think!?" I yelled angrily. Robin walked into the middle of the fight and walked over. I looked behind him, and Slade was gone.

"Slade wasn't there. I have video footage." He said, having me follow him. I gripped my shoulder tightly to stop the pain in a futile attempt. I wanted to yell, but I followed him. We watched the video, but all that was on it was static.

"What the...?" Robin said. I growled.

"He wants me to look insane... Does he have some shield making it so you don't see him?"

"Possibly..." I looked at him and nodded. We walked out to tell the others. I heard something on a secret earpiece communicator I had to give me alerts of crimes.

"Meet me at the tallest building in Jump..." I heard the cold and static of Slade's voice over the communicator. I bolted out and Robin chased me. I threw a smoke bomb and escaped with a grapple hook. I went building to building and made it to the tallest building, Wayne Enterprises. I looked at Slade and scowled.

"The others are bound to find me..."

"And I can dissapear again..." Slade said with a smug voice. I glared at him and sighed in frustration. I pulled out a sword, as did he. We stood infront of each other, waiting for the other to strike. I lunged, as did he again. We collided our swords. We fought for the upper hand continuesly. I felt something enter my head, and I lost vision for a second and I was thrown back. I regained vision and got up. I heard a swoosh behind me and saw the Titans there.

"What are you-" I was hit off the roof. I slowly plummeted downwards but I pulled out a grappling hook. I shot upwards and got back to the roof, not seeing Slade.

"Shadow... We know he was there... But we have a clue to what it is... Raven, teleport me to the Tower so I can prove my theory." She nodded and teleported Robin. I wiped blood from my lip.

"So... You know I'm not crazy now?" I asked, and they all nodded. I heard on the Titan's Comminucator after a few minutes Robin asking to be teleported. He appeared and handing me a syringe.

"The mask had a drug on it, making you see Slade and he could do harm to you, but it adapts to your mind so when others come you don't see him. That's how you got hurt, you did it yourself when no one saw. I reversed it and made a cure so there you go." I injected it and nodded. I felt more relaxed, knowing it was over now.

"Thanks..." I nodded and we teleported back to the Tower. Raven motioned for me to follow her. I did and realized we were going towards her room, where no one but her is allowed. I figured I'm about to get hell now. I entered it after her, looking around the dim room and seeing the odd 'decorations'.

"Umm...-" I was cut off as used magic to silence me.

"I went in your head to see where you were, I saw Slade, and I saw your past. I know who you are, Ren..." She said my name bitterly. I looked at the ground. The magic stopping my voice went away.

"Raven... I'm not like I was then... I promise..." I said sincerely. She glared and teleported me out of her room, anger radiating off her. I sighed and walked back to my room, knowing she would tell the others. I walked down the hall to my room and fell back on my bed after discarding my armor. I checked the pistol under my pillow, making sure it had ammo in it. I relaxed and drifted into a restless sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Don't forget to check out my OC's backstory on my profile and review and tell me how the story is and any errors.**_

_**Shoutout to Emmeline C. Thornbrooke for submitting an OC I plan to use!**_

_**Shoutout to MarluxiaSasakiDoom for reviewing!**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Jail House Rock**_

I looked at Slade with a scowl. Rain poured down on me, but I gave it no notice. I set my hand at my side, resting it on a pistol. Slade lunged but dodge sideways when I took out the gun and shot. He smacked the gun away but I grabbed and broke his left wrist. He punched me in the face with the right one and I stumbled back. I wiped blood dripping from my mouth. I grinned manically.

"Slade... Leave the Titans alone. If you want a fight, you know how to find me..." I spit blood at him. I pulled out a device and clicked a button as a bomb I set on his back blew up, sending him flying forward at me. I greeted him with a fist to the head and he slumped over unconscious. Never was good at reading my lies... I grinned and walked off.

"We can fight for ourselves." Raven said from behind me. I turned and faced her, rain dripping down both of us.

"I know, but I don't want you guys to get hurt... I can take on Slade, I am positive."

"So you doubt us?" She inquired.

"No, but I want to keep you guys safe... With all of the stress with other Villains, Slade is always going to stand out, and beat you. I know you guys never beat him yet... May have made him retreat, but never a full win." I said intently. She nodded. Well, at least we patched things up since she discovered my past... I said, blocking my thoughts from her. It was annoying that we had a telepathic link after she entered my head, since I had to be aware of what I thought openly.

"Shadow... I get you want to look out for us, but we fight just like you do. We all have our worries, we get by them. We all leave it behind and do what's right for others, so you wanting us to not fight is just selfish." She finished. I looked at her, not having anything to say. I was speechless and I walked off. She made a step towards me but stopped. I froze in place and heard the click of a gun. I turned seeing Slade using my gun at Raven's head while head locking her.

"Let her go... This is between us Slade..." I said. He grinned and shot Raven in the foot. She screamed in pain and I growled. I took out a pistol and aimed at Slade.

"Nothing is stopping me from killing you now..." I said. He only slammed the barrel of the gun into Raven's head. I sighed and set the fun down. I let something shoot onto Slade's leg without anyone noticing.

"Don't kill her..." I pleaded. He grinned and put his finger on the trigger. As he did this, electricity surged through him and he yelled in pain and collapsed. He passed out quickly and I helped Raven walk.

"I can teleport us..." She said, pain etching in her voice. I nodded. We appeared in front of her door, which is across from mine. I helped her onto her bed and she healed herself. She smiled slightly at me and I returned it. I walked out and headed to get some sleep. I grinned and laid back just as the alarm went off. 'They don't know about my little fight with Slade, keep it that way Rae...' I said through the 'link' we shared. I received a nod when she entered my room. I followed her to the main room upstairs.

"Who do I kill?" I said as I walked in. The others glanced at us and looked back at the crime report.

"No killing... But Cinderblock is hosting a jail break. Titans go!" Robin yelled his battle cry and we went to our respecting areas to head into the fight. I looked at my new Dark-Cycle Cyborg made me and I grinned evilly. Now THIS is a motorcycle! I thought gleefully over and over. I hopped on and revved the engine, and sped off at a speed of 95 MPH. I yelled happily and weaves in and out of traffic. I caught up to Robin and propelled the motorcycle over his and landed infront of him. I flashed him a cocky grin and sped off. I pressed a button and two laser blasters came out of each side as I neared the jail. I saw Cinderblock and grinned.

"Eat laser you mindless rock!" I yelled and charged the lasers. I shot two huge beams at the rock behemoth and it fell over. I skidded to a stop and hopped off and knocked out an escaping prisoner. I saw thirty coming at me and jumped up and threw electric discs while spinning, eliminating half of them. The other half yelled and ran back to the prison for safety. I saw the others arrive and ran after Cinderblock. I placed multiple bombs on his legs and grappled up to his shoulder. I lowered myself down and placed bombs on his back and got onto his shoulders again. I took out a detonator and clicked a button, and the rock giant toppled over.

"Here we go!" I yelled and flipped off the falling Cinderblock and grappled to safety. I watched some prisoners take on the Titans, noticing three prisoners were not there. I had confirmed my suspicions when a pink hex hit my back and set me to the edge of the roof. I looked at Mammoth, Jinx, and Gizmo, and grinned. Gizmo opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off.

"Too easy." I said. I moved swiftly and got behind the behemoth and midget. I used a pressure point on each and they were knocked out. I electrocuted Jinx and she yelled in pain and fell over. I returned to the battle below and joined the fight with escaping prisoners.


	5. Chapter 4

**I am adding two more submitted OCs in Chapter 5, and then one in 6. I posted a story on Attack On Titan, so you can check that out.**

**Shoutout to MarluxiaSasakiDoom for submitting two OCs I plan on using!**

**MarluxiaSasakiDoom to comment about your Review, I thank you for giving this story a shot. I appreciate it so much!**

**Chapter 4**

**Messed Up Family**

I looked at the Titans, then at Ravager. I stood in the middle of it all, but a but off to the side.

"Shadow... Get your friends to calm down..." She said bitterly.

"Why should we! Shadow, I say we attack." Robin exclaimed. I was stuck in a hard choice. I side with the Titans and attack my sister, or I side with my sister and attack the Titans. Raven shot me a sympathetic look and spoke up.

"Guys, stop for a second... She hasn't done anything yet. It's unfair to attack with no reason except her allegiance. I gave her a thankful look and turned to Ravager.

"Let me handle this guys..." I said. I walked over calmly to Rose and we whisper talked so no one heard.

"Why are you here?" I whispered.

"Because, I want to warn you... Slade is planning something huge. Be careful Ren... Okay?" She whispered back. I nodded and we kept making it look like we were talking so the others never guessed anything. I let her walk off and vanish into an alley and I turned to my team.

"What did she say?" Robin asked.

"She just said stuff about Slade breaking out of jail." I lied easily. He nodded. I watched him and Star walk off. I raised an eyebrow at the others.

"They are going to see a movie..." Cyborg answered. I nodded and glanced at Raven. She knew I lied. '_Oh well... I'll tell you Rae..._' I turned to face her as I said that through the telepathic link. She rolled her eyes. '_You had no choice..._' She said back in my mind.

"Let's get pizza... I'm starving." I said. BeastBoy and Cyborg argued over what toppings are better and me and Raven walked away to get there before more crime started. I walked up to the balcony and ordered a large pepporoni, a large meatlover's, and a large vegi pizza. The waiter nodded and I thought I saw her look me up and down as she walked off. I shrugged it off and turned to Raven, who was drinking a cup of tea.

"When are the others getting here?" I asked. I looked and saw a white with a silver tint haired girl with sunglasses hiding her eyes, smirking at me. Raven noticed too and clenched her fist. She got up and walked over.

"Mind if I join?" She asked smugly.

"Rose... Mind to elaborate for me?" I said since Raven knew who she was. Rose sat down as the pizza came and took a bite from a slice of pepporoni pizza.

"I want to get to be able to talk to you without my uniform on." She said.

"You realize you are getting to be more like our psychotic father." I said at a whisper. She nodded and finished the pizza. She flipped back off the balcony, sunglasses staying in place still. A dollar for the slice she ate was laying there. I scowled and sighed as I took the dollar. I have one messed up family... I saw the others sit down and start at their own pizzas. Me and Raven ate the same ammount until one was left. We locked eyes and I grinned. I reached for the pizza slice but she put magic around the slice. A smirk graced her lips and she floated it to her. I reached for the pizza and right through the magic I pulled it out. She widened her eyes in shock and I realized what I did.

"What...?" I asked, playing it off.

"How did you do that?" She asked.

"What do you mean, I grabbed the pizza. You can have it..." I set it down on her plate. She looked at me shocked, but are the slice silently.

"How was there an odd ammount of slices?" Cyborg asked.

"One of mine was a bit larger, probably that's why." I said. He nodded. We payed and left for the Tower. Raven walked into my room quickly.

"How did you get through my powers!?" She demanded.

"I don't know, I have no powers, you know this... Maybe cause of the link..." I said and tapped my head. She nodded.

"True... It makes sense that my magic would not affect you. Yet I can send emotions to you or out of you, teleport to you and teleport you away, and talk in YOUR mind... It is odd..." She said. I nodded and she left to most likely meditate on that. I just sighed and decided to rest. I discarded my armor and weapons, checked under my pillow for the pistol, and slept.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, here come two new OCs! Remember, on the backstory I posted for my OC is the submission for an OC by you!**

**Shoutouts to: Random dude 2, anon, MarluxiaSasakiDoom for reviewing on the last update!**

**Shoutouts to: MarluxiaSasakiDoom and Emmeline C. Thornbrooke for the two OCs this chapter.**

**Answers to reviews.**

**Anon: Cool information, you know your stuff.**

**Random dude 2: I know Robin wouldn't trust Shadow right off, but this has been a course of about a month in a half now, so he is trusted by the team.**

**MarluxiaSasakiDoom: I get what you mean about Raven should be more restrict on trust, but like above, they had time to trust him and also she knows who he is and they got the 'bond' as people refer to it in stories I read.**

**Now, onto the story.**

**Chapter 5**

**New Faces**

I walked along the streets with the other Titans. We laughed and joked and headed to the Zippy's Pizza. Well, except Raven, so who stayed at home. I heard a click of a gun up on a high up roof. _Thank god for my hearing_! I thought and flipped back as a bullet landed where I was. I saw someone use a zip line and lower the self to street level. Raven teleported behind us, ready to fight. I looked at my attacker.

He looked Asian, but I could not tell a nationality. He had a muscular build, a cybernetic hand and some cybernetic armor, probably regular bullet proof. _Armor piercing sucker_! I thought. He was about 6'7 and he put a full head helmet on, but had a visor at the mouth to help talk and breathe. He wore a military vest, so I knew he was trained. He had two large Ōdachi Samurai swords that a normal perosn would not be able to dual weild, and had sheathes for them on his back. I figured I could take him. I ran at the assassin and uppercutted at him, only for him to dodge it and snap my arm. I growled and shot, but his armor let the bullet bounce off. I scowled and attacked viciously. He grabbed my leg and broke it and flipped me. I landed hard and heard some cracks from my chest. _Broken ribs_... I thought and layed on the ground in pain. The man shot me in the gut and escaped. I just blacked out from pain.

"Is he okay?" I heard a unknown female voice ask.

"Yeah, I healed him." I heard Raven say.

"Who was that? That person had good training, and even beat Shadow..." I heard BB say.

"Don't know, but he had good tech with his armor." Cyborg said.

"I hope Friend Shadow recovers quick..." I heard Star exclaim.

"I will check for who that was..." I heard Robin say and walk off.

"Ungh..." I slowly got up off the hospital styled bed. I looked around the med-bay, and saw the Titans except for Robin, and an unfamiliar female with a Titans communicator styled phone.

I noticed a 2" by 2" screen on one of her gloves, figuring it was a communication device. She wore a civilian style clothing and was about 5'6, she was slender with thin hips and shoulders, very small wrists, and with thick and wavy black hair, and went down to her waist. She had brown eyes with a green tint, and skin color of brown sugar sprinkled on a green olive.

"Who are you...?" We asked each other at the same time.

"I'm Shadow." I said.

"I'm Talia." She replied. She checked the time on a digital wall clock.

"I gotta run! I have to make sure Luke and I both get our home work done and feed the others... See you guys!" She exclaimed and hurried out. I looked at the other Titans oddly, and they explained she didn't always show up here because she took care of her many siblings. I nodded and walked to my room. I_ lost that fight because I rushed myself and never though_t... I thought this over and over. I headed to the city on my Dark-Cycle and searched for the assassin. I turned, seeing him with a gun aimed at me. I grinned. I threw my weapons aside, as did he. We ran at eachother and engaged in a hand to hand combat session. Neither had the upper hand at the moment. He soon broke my jaw, which when it snapped back in place he kicked me back. I stumbled and he pinned me. I was going to lose. _I didn't lose by lack of thought... I lost by lack of team!_ I thought. I secretly sent a distress signal. I stalled the assassin by dodging attacks. When the others arrived they helped me.

Robin threw a Bird-A-Rang at the Villain. A direct hit sent the assassin stu bling back, where Cyborg shot him with a sonic blast. BeastBoy tail whipped the Villain flying at him and Star shot him with eye beams. Raven slammed a car into him and I walked over. I set an EMP on his armor, and he was stuck. I grinned and looked at my team, and everyone smiled, except Raven, who smirked. I grinned and let the police take the Villain away. I grinned at the others and we went home. I walked in my room and Raven followed.

"I get it... I should have gotten the team's help since the first fight." I said to her solemnly. She nodded with a smirk and walked out. I headed upstairs to train.

One hit, the crack of plastic. Two hits, the sound of leather ripping. Three, four, and five, the head comes loose. Six hits, and the head flies off. I looked at the practice dummy and grinned. Still got it... I thought back to my time with Slade.

_"Teamwork is vital to an operation. You need to rely on your allies to finish the job right." I nodded to Slade._

"I'm not his apprentice, but I still use his teachings every day... And they come in handy..." I said with a grin. I went to my room to sleep. As I laid back, an image crossed my mind before I fell asleep.

**Short chapter, I know... But I can't update Saturday and Sunday, so I figured a quick Chapter now is good. It is 12:18 AM here so I am really working for this. My updates maybe slower from school work but that is a maybe. Next Chapter the third OC comes in. Remember, you can submit OCs on my backstory on my profile!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay... Sixth Chapter... Don't hate me I was busy on the weekend. Sorry last chapter really sucked. I was tired and not thinking straight... Anyways... Both OCs from there will return later.**

**Chapter 6**

**More Threats**

As the alarm rang through out the Tower, I was already outside. I hopped on my Dark-Cycle and sped through a tunnel to the city. I set the bike on auto drive and readied to flip off. When I saw the Villain I backflipped off the bike. It turned and stopped behind me. I landed and looked at the Villain.

She looked Asian, which reminded me of the last Villain. She was about 19, so about a year and a half older. She had waist long silver hair that covered her forehead. She had some armor that had some Police Riot Squad armor and she had a Green Digital Camo vest on. _Just like the other guy_... _Tad bit different though_... She had put on a Bat-like helmet that only showed red eyes without pupils. At her sides she had a sword on each side, both in their respective sheathes, ready to be drawn out. He hair still flowed out the back of her helmet and she got ready to fight. I grinned and took out my own sword. She took out her two swords and we stared each other down.

"This should be interesting..." I said and lunged. I sliced her sword and kicked the other away. I stab at ther but she blocked it so I sliced at her. Our swords collided and we fought for dominance. I grit my teeth and lifted my right leg to use my shin armor and block a kick. I twisted my leg and caught her, tripping her. I kicked up and it nailed her in the gut. I put electric cuffs on her as an explosion behind me just missed hitting me. I saw some thugs and ran at them. I hit one in the gut and shot him in the face with a pistol. I back flipped and shot 7 more times, killing the rest. I dropped the empty mag from a shooting before and reloaded.

"Who are you...?" I said to the Villain as I walked over.

"I'm Amaya..." She said, a hint of something in her voice I did not decipher. I scowled, knocked her out, and brought her to a maximum security jail. I drove to the jail and skidded to a stop. I slung the Villain over my shoulder and went to a cell at the jail and threw her on to a chair, and it fell over and she woke up with a jolt. I disabled the camera and the room was soundproof anyways.

"Are you working with this Villain..." I said and gave her a picture of the last Villain I faced. She shook her head and smirked.

"He has good taste in armor, but I wouldn't work with him... I work alone... But I make exceptions sometimes..." She said to me. I walked over to her again and scowled.

"Were those your thugs I killed?" I asked. She she shot me a sultry look. I raised an eyebrow but she quickly kicked up and pinned me to the concrete wall, and I saw she got the cuffs on me. I was stuck, hands behind my back until I could break free. She smirked and threw me into the other wall and I fell down after impact. I growled and was about to stand when she pinned me down and straddled me. I scowled at her and she just smirked.

"Well, how the tides have turned Shadow..." She said. I struggled but to no avail. She licked her lips in a playful manner to which I scowled more, if possible. She moved her hand slightly towards me and I gave a quick head but, stunning her. I rolled and tripped her. I sprung up, fists together in the cuffs to uppercut her. I spun and smashed both fists into her head, knocking her out. I snapped the cuffs and growled. _That was scarring... Just get home quickly..._ I headed off and left the jail. I hopped on my motorcycle and sped to the Tower via tunnel system. _That was odd_... I scowled as I parked my bike. I shook the scowl off and walked inside and headed to my room. _I never got an answer on those thugs_... _Too bad they're dead_. I walked into my room and set my armor and weapons away. I checked the pistol under my pillow after getting on a T-Shirt and a pair of Shorts. I sighed and rolled onto my side and planned to sleep.

_I looked at the city from the roof of the Tower. A cold breeze sent chills down my spine as I waited. I heard the doors swoosh open, seeing the Titans._

_"Shadow, why did you calls us up here." Robin asked. I was about to speak when I heard a thunk and saw blood dripping down onto the ground from Robin's chest. I saw a sithoutlette behind Robin. I saw it rip the dagger out and stab BeastBoy through the head, leaving two Titans on the ground lifeless. It spun the dagger and threw it into Starfire, another one down. I tried to move but it was no use. Cyborg aimed at the figure but it sent an electrical charge through him, destroying his cybernetics and brain. I saw Raven try to attack, just for her neck to be broken, sucking the life from her. I trembled and looked at the figure. It was me as Killswitch, grinning madly at me. I closed my eyes and opened them. And then I saw me, holding a bloody dagger and standing near a dead Raven. I screamed in terror and hate and I felt something in me tugging itself away._

I was jolted awake, and I looked around. _It was a dream_... I sighed in relief and looked at the mirror. I saw drops of swear streak down my face, glistening in the moon light through the window. I layed back, wanting to sleep. I couldn't bear having that dream again, so I tried staying awake. That worked for about thirty minutes before I drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello! Sorry about slow updating, I am working on manyr stories at once. Some will have the first chapters up soon. Anyways, I'm still accepting 3 more OCs, so if you want, PM an idea.**

**Shoutout to MarluxiaSasakiDoom for reviewing. Thanks for all of you who have stuck with story for this long!**

**Chapter 7**

"Shadow, we need to talk. Now." Robin demanded. I looked at him and stopped eating my breakfast.

"About what exactly?" I asked dryly.

"You killed eight people. Sure, they are low life criminals, but the Titans _don't _kill." Robin exclaimed between grit teeth. I gave him a nonchalant look.

"Listen, I'm an Anti-Hero, I kill. If you got a problem with it, oh well. It's not like I kill innocent people." I said. He was right though. _I lost it back there_... _I went to my old habits and killed_, _just like what I used to be_, _like what I want no part of_... I looked at Robin with a neutral face. He scowled at me.

"If you keep killing, I will revoke your Titan Status." Robin said with authority. I knew the others were watching, but I didn't care.

"Fine... I'll just put them in suffering pain if you want that." I grinned and walked out. I walked into the hall and heard the door close, then open. I turned, seeing Raven.

"Don't get yourself kicked off the team..." She said monotonously. I raised an eyebrow at her slight concern, but she walked by and entered her room. I stood there for a moment but then the alarm went off and I ran to the garage. I flipped onto my Dark-Cycle and rode off into the tunnel connecting us to the city. I saw the Assassin from before escape into an alley. I followed him and saw what he was doing. Right where we beat him before, in blood said '_Who's laughing now!?_'. I growled and ran after him. He was slower than before so I caught up quickly. I jumped and kicked him in the back and saw him fall down. I grinned and put a gun to the back of his head.

"Time to finish you." I said. The Titans arrived right then. I kept the gun on the Assassin's head. I was ready to kill him. I quickly thought back to before. _Don't get kicked off the team_... I sighed and holstered the pistol. I stomped on his head and knocked him out. I turned around and felt something sharp hit my back. I winced in pain and ripped out a needle from my back. _It went through the armor_? I suddenly felt a burst of rage. Raven felt it in me and she stepped back. I took out the pistol and looked at the Assassin.

"Bye bye..." I grinned and shot the full 15 bullet mag into the back of the Assassin's head. The others looked at me with shock. I grinned madly and felt dizzy. I muttered under my breath before passing out.

_"How did it feel to get revenge Ren?" I turned and saw Slade. The swirling blackness around us shot tendrils out at times, just for them to disintegrate. I scowled and was about to run at him when tendrils coiled around me. I was trapped by them, and I awaited an attack from Slade. I looked and saw him holding a needle, the one that got through my armor. He made me kill that man._

_"SLADE! WHY DON'T YOU DIE!" I yelled and struggled to free myself. I looked at him, and he ripped his mask off. He grinned madly at me._

_"Wow, you turned out to be a horrible son." He said. I scowled and finally broke free. I rushed at him and stabbed a knife into his face. He fell down, bleeding heavily. I killed him._

_"Revenge is mine Slade... How many more Villains to kill..." I said this aloud to myself and laughed psychotically. I laughed as all the Villains I faced that were alive surrounded me. I started shooting, killing one by one. I laughed louder when they were all dead. I fell back into the giant pool of blood. I grinned madly as the blood consumed me._

I woke up, and saw the Titans around me. Robin looked at me with worry.

"You are not off the team from this, the needle was drugged and made you do that."

"It was Slade who caused it..." I said quietly. They looked at me oddly.

"How would you know?" Cyborg asked.

"I just do..." I said quietly and clenched my fist. I got up and walked to my room. _Why_... _Why did he want me to kill him_? I growled and looked out the window in my room. I hated Slade. He made me into his weapon. Now, he wants me back. He wants me to kill and kill, become Killswitch again. I won't, no matter what. He wants to make me a puppet, he needs to try harder. I let my hand relax and took of my mask for the first time in a long time. I looked out at the city with my grey eyes. I heard a knock and flinched for my mask, but it was just Raven.

"Shadow, can I come in?" I heard the signature monotone of Raven from behind the door. I muttered a yes but enough for her to here. She walked in and I turned to face her, my mask off. She looked surprised. I had no mask on, but she knew my identity anyways.

"Need something?" I asked.

"Robin wants to talk with you… About your last _conversation_." Raven sighed out. I nodded and headed off to have another argument with the angry leader.

**There we go! Sorry I have not updated, but check out my profile, I just posted more stories you may like. R&R, it really helps!**


End file.
